<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stepping stones for him by goldencliche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612737">stepping stones for him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche'>goldencliche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fic commissions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, amusement park date, single blessing, single dad! hajime, working dad! hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day-off for Hajime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fic commissions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stepping stones for him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>commissioned fic for number 1 cutie (I REALLY ENJOYED DRAFTING AND WRITING THIS PIECE I HOPE MY HAPPINESS WILL BE PASSED ON YALL :**)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The typical iPhone's alarm tone rang and so Hajime reaches for it, slowly getting himself together from a nap in the afternoon.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 1:15 PM ] </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hajime blinked twice and left his one eye shut as he absorbed the idea that it is already time and he had to start preparing for his <em>date</em>. He then sat up, still half naked under the sheets, and stretched his arms outward as he yawn off his sleeplessness.</p><p>Well, he has been in the high rate of physical exhaustion due to juggling two-three works in a day, just to have a decent home and proper meal on the table, and he kinda got used to it, just excluding the right length of sleep everyday— which he has always been lacking of.</p><p>Hajime looks on his lockscreen as he imagined how <em>he</em> would have the widest smile as they had their date later in the afternoon.</p><p>Hajime then jumps off their bed, brushing up his hair and lightly rubbing his eyes to push himself into the entirety of awakeness.</p><p>As he walked towards the bathroom, he decided to shave his baby facial hair that's starting to grow thicker by now. This is the only day in the month where he could actually take care of himself and to have the chance to take <em>him</em> into a date.</p><p>Hajime finishes and grabbed his towel to proceed into shower.</p><p>As he stood under the waters, he thought of the things he would want to go to as they reached the amusement Park.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe we could ride the ferris wheel first...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, but he's uncomfortable the last time we got into that! high ride...maybe the carousel would do...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nah, he might get nauseous again....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if we ride the duck pedal boats.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hajime, are you sure you want him to get his feet damped with that dirty water?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course not.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The shower took a little longer for Hajime kept on planning the rest of the date on his own. He does want to have an arranged checklist of the things so the both of them could just go straight up walking onto the rides.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 1:46 PM ]</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hajime thinks he just got ran out of time because of overthinking about the date itself and so he pulled on his dresser, picked up the best casual wears he have and lay them on the bed.</p><p>Well, he had to think of what suits the date best, obviously.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>It's warm and sunny so I had to settle with a shirt.</em>
</p><p>He then picks a faded green shirt almost looking like a moss and put it up midair.</p><p>
  <em>This one is supposed to look like a green dinosaur skin why is it looking like a dead plant now?</em>
</p><p>He decided not to choose that.</p><p>
  <em>A checkered long-sleeved polo?  </em>
</p><p>Hajime picks it up.</p><p>
  <em>Well it is conveniently thin, and light. Maybe I could just, undone the two buttons to make it look like more of a casual shirt.</em>
</p><p>Hajime then decided to pair it with a maong shorts and strapped sandals. He then fixes his hair with a generous amount of gel, just to make it look like his crown is gorgeously healthy. He checks the time only to find out that it's already two o' clock and by this time, his date is now waiting outside yhe school..</p><p>
  <em>Hajime, you're going to be late...</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>After checking on the time on his phone, Hajime scans the front of the kindergarten, expecting to lay an eye on his date for today.</p><p>Someone then pulls his sleeve and so Hajime turns around, only to see a kiddo with his dino backpack resting behind him.</p><p><b>“</b><b><em>I thought you said well be out by two, Papa? It's five minutes passed </em></b><b>already.”</b> The kid pouted. Hajime kneels down to get his face closer to <em>Kazue</em>, which technically means <em>single blessing</em>, and tapped his crown.</p><p><b><em>“Papa had to settle everything that's why I'm late. Sorry, buddy...”</em></b> Hajime thought his smile would make his son's heart softer for him and to just forget about him being <em>late</em>— for five minutes, but Kazue is as <em>stubborn</em> as him, so the latter kept his sulking as he turned his back against his papa.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>This is going to be a long day,</em> Iwaizumi thinks.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>The father and son reached the Amusement Park and suddenly, Kazue's attention is fixed on the screams and sounds of the rides heard from the entrance.</p><p>The kid pulls Hajime's sleeve again, who is now wearing the kindergarten's dino backpack.</p><p><b><em>“What's that, buddy?”</em></b> Hajime looks at him quickly and  then looks back to his wallet as he tries to pay for their tickets.</p><p><em><b>“Papa, the roller coaster seems fun...”</b></em> Kazue's eyes were round and brown, and is technically wondering the idea of <em>them</em> riding the roller coaster which will be the first time in his lifetime today; well because he couldn't decide of which ride he would want to try back then because Hajime would pick the safest and the slowest one for him as he was just a toddler at that time.</p><p><b><em>“Wait buddy, let Papa pay for these first...” </em></b>Hajime utters as he settles the bills on the counter while Kazue? He seem a bit hypnotized as the screams from the ride slowly engulfing him into curiosity of <em>fun.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>Hajime walked slowly, trying to match his son's pace as he scanned the map of the Amusement Park. It's in a circular paper and so he isn't sure where to look.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Papa,”</b> Kazue complains.</p><p>
  <b>“Kazue I'm not gonna carry you. You're six.”</b>
</p><p><b>“Papa, my foot hurts.”</b> Quickly, Hajime folds the map and kneels in front of his son to check his foot only to find out what the problem is.</p><p><b>“Buddy, you outgrew this shoe already. We just bought this, right?”</b> Kazue nodded as he puts his hand on his dad's shoulder. The latter picks up the suspected foot in pain— and he's right. Kazue's toes are already almost poking out the shoe.  Hajime shook his head in disappointment for he bought the shoe just two months ago and now, Kazue won't be able to wear them anymore.</p><p><b>“Your feet's growing too fast, buddy.” </b>Hajimethen pulled the dino back pack to his front and rummage for Kazue's slippers, that is, always packed inside his bag and is matching with the pair he's wearing.</p><p><b>“C’mere, wear this.”</b> Hajime, who is sitting in squat position, made himself as firmed as possible so Kazue could depend his weight on him while he's standing on his one foot as the latter gently pushes down the shoe off the kid— caring<em> and strong</em> enough to depict both the roles of a mom and a dad all by <em>himself</em>. He then slid the other foot and looked at his son stomping his feet alternately, adjusting himself with the sandals.</p><p><b>“Much better?”</b> The father asked.</p><p><b>“MUCH! MUCH! BETTER!”</b> Kazue jumped with his more comfortable footwear, making the face of a roaring dinosaur, voice mimicking it as well and hands looking like claws as he bumped himself against Hajime's leg.</p><p><b>“A’right! Let shall find that Pirate ride.”</b> Hajime laughs.</p><p><b>“Aye, aye! Captain!”</b> Kazue replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>